Many portable guides for powered hand tools, such as circular power saws, routers and sabre saws, are known in the prior art; some have been made and some patented. However, to this day the limitations, complexity and cost of many known portable guides leave much to be desired.
Patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,735,455; 2,773,523; 3,390,461; 3,739,678; 3,842,700; 3,717,064; 4,014,236; 4,050,340; 4,056,028; 4,075,920; 4,335,512; and 4,494,434.